flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Flight
The Water Flight is one of the 11 Elemental Flights in Flight Rising. Its missing deity is The Tidelord, and its members reside in the Sea of a Thousand Currents. Water dragons' eyes come in shades of blue. It is the 3rd smallest flight as of February 3rd, 2020. About The Water dragons of the Sea of a Thousand Currents are oracles. They prefer to be as fluid as the waves and currents of the oceans. Of all the dragons, Water dragons are the most mysterious, predicting the many futures that may come to pass, but revealing nothing of what they divine to outsiders. Shells and magic orbs are their favored treasures. Region The Water Flight considers all bodies of water to be theirs by right, but they have only ever been able to reliably hold the Sea of a Thousand Currents, rather than the larger body of water surrounding the continent. The Sea consists of four regions: Tsunami Flats, Fishspine Reef, Leviathan Trench, and the Spiral Keep. The Sea is bordered by the Light, Plague, Wind, Shadow, Lightning, and Fire Flight territories. Several associated locations—Bamboo Falls, Redrock Cove, the Waterway, the Crystal Pools, and the Kelp Beds—can be visited in the Coliseum. Items 'Familiars' Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Water Sprite Icon.png|link=Water Sprite|Water Sprite Bubble Nymph Icon.png|link=Bubble Nymph|Bubble Nymph Wavebreak Snarler Icon.png|link=Wavebreak Snarler|Wavebreak Snarler Sunsea Pseudo Icon.png|link=Sunsea Pseudo|Sunsea Pseudo Opposing Forces Icon.png|link=Opposing Forces|Opposing Forces Seawater Savior Icon.png|link=Seawater Savior|Seawater Savior Bubbling Goblin Icon.png|link=Bubbling Goblin|Bubbling Goblin Spirit of Water Icon.png|link=Spirit of Water|Spirit of Water Fathomsearch Ambassador Icon.png|link=Fathomsearch Ambassador|Fathomsearch Ambassador Torrent Tricktail Icon.png|link=Torrent Tricktail|Torrent Tricktail Tropical Caiman Icon.png|link=Tropical Caiman|Tropical Caiman Coral Carpenter Icon.png|link=Coral Carpenter|Coral Carpenter Ragepuff Icon.png|link=Ragepuff|Ragepuff Coral Basilisk Icon.png|link=Coral Basilisk|Coral Basilisk Steam Gyre Icon.png|link=Steam Gyre|Steam Gyre Iridescent Scaleback Icon.png|link=Iridescent Scaleback|Iridescent Scaleback Petalmane Floron Icon.png|link=Petalmane Floron|Petalmane Floron Blue Dragon Reef Snail Icon.png|link=Blue Dragon Reef Snail|Blue Dragon Reef Snail Blueband Duelist Icon.png|link=Blueband Duelist|Blueband Duelist Wandering Surgepriest Icon.png|link=Wandering Surgepriest|Wandering Surgepriest Raptorik Warrior Icon.png|link=Raptorik Warrior|Raptorik Warrior Rabid Grinfin Icon.png|link=Rabid Grinfin|Rabid Grinfin Raptorik Wanderer Icon.png|link=Raptorik Wanderer|Raptorik Wanderer Daydream Puffer Icon.png|link=Daydream Puffer|Daydream Puffer Highfin Sea Serpent Icon.png|link=Highfin Sea Serpent|Highfin Sea Serpent Maren Sorceress Icon.png|link=Maren Sorceress|Maren Sorceress Oceansurf Magus Icon.png|link=Oceansurf Mage|Oceansurf Mage Waveswell Sorcerer Icon.png|link=Waveswell Sorcerer|Waveswell Sorcerer Riptide Clipper Icon.png|link=Riptide Clipper|Riptide Clipper Grey River Flight Icon.png|link=Grey River Flight|Grey River Flight Maren Shark Hunter Icon.png|link=Maren Shark Hunter| Maren Shark Hunter River Muck Icon.png|link=River Muck|River Muck Hulking Greatowl Icon.png|link=Hulking Greatowl|Hulking Greatowl Longneck Magi Icon.png|link=Longneck Magi|Longneck Magi Spectral Duskflapper Icon.png|link=Spectral Duskflapper|Spectral Duskflapper Zalis Icon.png|link=Zalis|Zalis Shalebuck Icon.png|link=Shalebuck|Shalebuck Woolly Walrus Icon.png|link=Woolly Walrus|Woolly Walrus Crystalhide Jester Icon.png|link=Crystalhide Jester|Crystalhide Jester Brush Dodo Icon.png|link=Brush Dodo|Brush Dodo Pronghorn Stomper Icon.png|link=Pronghorn Stomper|Pronghorn Stomper Wartoad Icon.png|link=Wartoad|Wartoad Kelp Tender Icon.png|link=Kelp Tender|Kelp Tender Maren Wavesinger Icon.png|link=Maren Wavesinger|Maren Wavesinger Octoflyer Icon.png|link=Octoflyer|Octoflyer Mantarune Icon.png|link=Mantarune|Mantarune Maren Warrior Icon.png|link=Maren Warrior|Maren Warrior Deepwater Traveller Icon.png|link=Deepwater Traveller|Deepwater Traveller Clattercog Engineer Icon.png|link=Clattercog Engineer|Clattercog Engineer Workshop Monitor Icon.png|link=Workshop Monitor|Workshop Monitor 'Notable Flora and Fauna' Food items with descriptions that clearly link them to the flight. Deep Sea Lobster A dragon delicacy that can only be fished by deep-diving Water dragons. Green Algae Hard to believe this is the preferred food of many gigantic sea beasts. Nudibranch The shed shells of grown nudibranch mollusks are often collected by Water dragons for good luck. Seaberry Even berries are better down where it's wetter. Silt Sifter Also known as the sea vacuum, the Silt Sifter leaves a spotless ocean bottom in its wake. Water Bug This is a true Water Bug, all others are just pretenders. Watermelon Though it has a land-growing cousin, this melon is cultivated exclusively in the Sea of a Thousand Currents. 'Apparel' Apparel items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Diver Emblem A glowing water rune; the sign of a true magical adept. Diver Armband An azure jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of the Sea of a Thousand Currents. Thresher Flatfins Several fins, attached to the head and limbs, help propel their wearer through the deeps. Accompanied by a set of neck gills. Diver Sash A ceremonial sash gifted to those who have brought honor to the Sea of a Thousand Currents. Seashell Mantle A collar and cloak made from discarded treasures. Diver Crown A glorious crown awarded to dragons who have shown good leadership while visiting the Sea of a Thousand Currents. Warmwater Wanderers A school of followers for a seafaring leader. Deeprealm Trident A trident with a long reach is an excellent weapon in the deep... Fin Jewels A translucent material has been stretched between the silver framework. Fathomsearch Halo Encircling the head, this halo of torrential waves is the magical sign of a powerful individual. Fathomsearch Spirit Jug Since hydromancers lost their connection to the Tidelord, many have taken up practicing other forms of water magic. These enchanted jugs can temporarily call forth a watery companion. Polished Trident Someone really put in the elbow grease. Hunting the deeps with this thing might be a little hard if you get caught in a sunshaft. Undine's Flatfins Aquatic adaptations for those who wish to traverse the depths of lakes, rivers, and bodies of freshwater. Kelpie Guise Be wary of donning this cloak around water, or dragons may find themselves unable to remove it... Seaside Kelpie Mane An oceanic swath of unkempt hair and weeds. Water Tome A durable leather tome filled with ancient knowledge of the Water Flight. Waverider Cape This voluminous cape repels water and mildew. 'Miscellaneous' Other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Water Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Tidelord. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. Giant Sand Dollar A large, flat sand dollar. These come in an array of pastel colors. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Wavecrest Saturnalia. Ocean Blue Chest This box is filled with liquid and encrusted by barnacles. As you pry off the last barnacle, the water rushes out, leaving behind the contents of the chest... Unhatched Water Egg A rough, porous egg that is covered in barnacles. Bubbles are forming at the cracks and crevices that make up its shell, which is soaked through with seawater. Sopping Tidelord Sackdoll A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Tidelord. It's sopping wet and you can't tell what the material is. Tidelord Seashell Decoration A decorative trinket resembling the Tidelord. It is comprised of seashells and bits of coral. One can hear hundreds of faint whispers when holding it close. Vista: Wavecrest Saturnalia Released during the 2017 Wavecrest Saturnalia. Vista: Tidelord Released during the 2018 Wavecrest Saturnalia. Vista: Guardian Dragons Features the Water Flight's native breed, the Guardian Dragon, on an ocean backdrop. Vista: Bamboo Falls Features the Water and Wind runes. Vista: Redrock Cove Pictures the Redrock Cove. Vista: Waterway Pictures the Waterway. Vista: Crystal Pools Pictures the Crystal Pools. Vista: Kelp Beds Pictures the Kelp Beds. Vista: Sea Slugs Features an underwater reef. Barnacle-Encrusted Bottle This small treasure cache is also home to a variety of tiny guardians. Barnacle-Encrusted Relic It's difficult to tell whether this belonged to a Maren or a seafaring Longneck. It belongs to the barnacles and you now. Behemoth Lance Dragons not of the Water Flight are unable to discern what manner of creature this spearhead came from. Those of the Water Flight will not speak of it. Bluesand Agate Also known as Tidelord's Tears, this agate is rumored to grant its bearer premonitions. Dragonhorn Coral A foundation of many reefs in the Sea of a Thousand Currents. Igneous Flow These rocks can be found where Blacksand Annex meets the domain of the Tidelord. Kelp Tender Plush An excellent companion piece to the Sopping Tidelord Sackdoll. Pulsing Relic When submerged in warm water, this relic begins to thrum with faint power. It would take a lot of them to power anything worthwhile. Powers and Abilities Water Dragons wield powerful ocean waves. Water deals increased damage to Earth, Fire, and Wind, and is weak to Ice, Lightning, and Plague. 'Water-specific Battle Stones' Wave Slash A forceful slash of seawater. Deals physical Water damage to one target. May only be used by Water dragons. Hydro Bolt A powerful stream of tide water. Deals Water damage to one target. May only be used by Water dragons. Drown Douses the target in a curtain of seawater. Has a chance to apply Slow (the target's speed is drastically reduced). May only be used by Water dragons. Aquatic Acuity Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Water dragon with +2 Intellect. Aquatic Might Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Water dragon with +2 Strength. Gameplay 'Eyes' Common Water Eyes.png|Common Uncommon Water Eyes.png|Uncommon Unusual Water Eyes.png|Unusual Rare Water Eyes.png|Rare Faceted Water Eyes.png|Faceted Multi-Gaze Water Eyes.png|Multi-Gaze Primal Water Eyes.png|Primal Glowing Water Eyes.png|Glowing Dark Sclera Water Eyes.png|Dark Sclera Goat Water Eyes.png|Goat Swirl Water Eyes.png|Swirl Innocent Water Eyes.png|Innocent 'Native Dragon Breeds' Currently, Guardians are the only breed native to the Sea of a Thousand Currents. Water Dragon 1.png|Guardian hatchling 'Eggs & Nest' "A rough, porous egg that is covered in barnacles. Bubbles are forming at the cracks and crevices that make up its shell, which is soaked through with seawater." - Unhatched Water Egg Water eggs resemble cracked rocks covered with barnacles and surrounded by bubbles. They are nested in an underwater alcove surrounded by various aquatic species such as barnacles, anemones, and seaweed. 'Page Background' The Water Flight top banner and background feature the Fishspine Reef, thriving with various underwater plants and creatures, including seaweed, barnacles, coral, and anemones. The reef floor consists of various uneven coral formations, with several massive, half-buried bones sticking out. Wavecrest Saturnalia The Wavecrest Saturnalia is the annual elemental holiday of the Water Flight. It takes place during the last week of April. Image Gallery Tidelord 1600x1200.jpg|Official Tidelord wallpaper Puzzle Sea of a Thousand Currents.jpg|Sea of a Thousand Currents Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle Old Water Nest 3 Eggs.jpg|Water nest Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle62.jpg|Female Guardian in the Kelp Beds Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle77.jpg|Water Sprite Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle107.jpg|Water's exalt pillar Jigsaw puzzle Water Top Banner.jpg|Water's top banner Water bg.jpg|Water's site background Empty water nest.png|Empty Water nest Monument water.png|Water's Dominance flag Runestones water.png|Water tile in Runestones of the Arcanist Old Water Banner.png|Old Water Banner New Water Banner.png|New Water Banner Read More Sources *http://www1.flightrising.com/wiki/world-map *Weekly Q&A: Jul 31, 2015 Category:Lore Category:Flights